ice age 4 my version
by Shiego623
Summary: well this is a story almost like the original Ice age 4 but my style DiegoxShira 3
1. Chapter 1

**create my version of Ice age 4 so enjoy and sorry for the wrong spelling**

**Scrat the squirrel was trying to find a spot to keep his acorn safe on the top of a mountain.**

**He found a spot and push his acorn down but until everything started to move he quickly pull his acorn out and put some ice at the spot than everything stop than he move at the side and gently put his acorn down than everything started to move again than the mountain split into 2 and Scrat fell in the hole. Hey everyone this is my first fanfic ok I know that I'm type that about the characters but I want to**

**Scrat: aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!**

**Than Scrat saw Buck was riding on Rudy **

**Buck: yyyyyyyyyyyha!**

**Scrat tries to stick his claws at sides but failed and made them on fire even his whole body got on fire as well**

**Scrat: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!**

**Until he reach the core then he saw that his acorn was going away from him Scrat tried to run and catch it but instead he move the core (like a hamster wheel) back at up everything was breaking apart and made more island and waters and back with Scrat he was still running but trip Scrat was hitting everything at the sides at Easter Island there was face of Scrat at one of the rocks at Mt. Rushmore the presidents faces turned into Scrat faces then back with Scrat he scream and run back up to get his acorn.**

**Scrat: aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!**

**He was able to get but he forgot that he jump to get it and now his body stretch so long around the core. He was able to get out of the spin and get out of the hole but when he came out he saw the ocean he quickly hold his breath and hold his acorn and to get ready to dive in. He did dive in but instead of water he landed on a ice block he was at the left side his acorn was at the right side he was glad that his acorn was at his side until the ice block split into 2 he tries to grab it but landed in the ice cold water he quickly got back up to his ice block and tried to swim to his acorn but failed and now what will are hero's do stay tune**

**Okay okay I know its short but don't worry I'll make some more so what will happen to are hero's so stay tune .1 out **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone about the first one I made the wrong letters so lets just go to the story**

The earthquake was getting bigger and made a loud sound that it made some mammal woke up

Manny: Huh? What was that? Ellie did you hear that ?

Ellie: I heard It Manny but whatever it is its miles away

Manny: you alright

Sid: yeah Manny, I'm alright

Manny: not you Sid, Peaches you alright

(the branch where his teenage daughter slept was empty)

Manny: where is she? No teenagers ever wakes up early

Ellie: hey easy she's not in prison

(Manny went to a branch where the twin possum brothers slept. Manny hit the possums head that it made them to spin and to wake them up)

Manny: YOU TWO WERE SUPPOSED TO BE RESPOSIBLE UNCLES!

Crash: I didn't see Peaches sneak off maybe 15 or 20 min. ago

Eddie: where she went with Louis to the falls

(both giggled)

Manny: THE FALLS! Where the weird ones go

Ellie: relax its just where the kids hang-out

Manny: no its gate-way hang-out first it's the fall, then she's putting earrings at her ear, and the next thing you know it that she's addicted to berries

Ellie(giggling): Manny your over reacting she's not going to be a little girl forever you know

Manny: I know, and that's what worries me

Peaches POV.

Peaches: woohoo! This is fun

(swinging from tree branch to tree branch)

Peaches: Louis! Would you put your head out of the ground and try to have a little fun

(bumping from a tree root)

Louis: Ow! I'm a molehog my head is supposed to be under ground and my idea of fun isn't going to be dead so you could just go I don't see some cute mammoth

Peaches: Ethan isn't cute his handsome

(she went down)

Peaches: and besides you can't just play it safe

?: I know I would

Peaches: dad

(Manny was in an angry face)

Peaches: there is no reason to get mad

Manny: you know how feel when you go to the falls even alone

Louis: she's not alone sir

Manny: you don't count you a weiner

Louis: yes that's my place…..thank you very much

Manny: come on young lady your going home so Crash,Eddie and I will keep an eye on you

(Peaches sighs and follows her father)

Louis so should I just wait here or…

(a loud rumble started Louis went back underground)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone sorry I haven't been doing this story since I've been so focus on my second story 'Ice age and Modern time Kids' it's really nice you should really check it out.**

**But thanks to Iceagefanfreak,Aqualina111 and A. giving me the support I decided to update a chapter so please enjoy**

* * *

Diego the saber-tooth tiger leaped across some boulders and stared down over the valley when a loud rumble came even louder than from earlier, echoed all around him.

**Diego: **Hehe

(Diego roared)

Diego: You don't scare me Mother Nature! There's nothing you can throw at me that I'm scared of

(CRASH! A log with a bunch of sloths in it came bursting out)

Diego: Ah!

(The log slammed into Diego)

Eunice: I think we're almost there!?

Milton: We better be I just lost the steering

(Diego trying to breath)

Granny: has any one seen precious its her feeding time

Marshall: Mom! Granny's talking about her dead pet again

Uncle Fungus: Hey paws up everybody

(Uncle Fungus puts his paws up that he maid his pits smell around the air)

(Sloth family faces turns a little green but Granny)

(Diego smelled the air and smells something horrible)

Diego: Oh man that's worst than ,Sid!㈵4

(Diego'fave e turn green but didn't barf)

Marshall: Oh gosh! Paws down,Uncle please that is nasty

Uncle Fungus: Woohoo!㈳8

(Log went airborne and hit some small rocks)

Eunice: Be carful, Milton! Your going to hit someone

(Diego went up and saw the sloth family)

Eunice: AAAAHH!

(Eunice slaps Diego in the face two times)

Diego: OW!

Eunice: Bad Kitty!

(Marshall looks at front to see a rock)

Marshall: Ah oh,Rock!

Sloth family: Huh?

(The log hit the rock that it throwed Diego to the back with Granny)

Diego: Oof!

(The log begins to move again with Diego and Granny at the back)

Diego: AAAAAAHHH!

Granny: Woohoo!

(Diego was at a cliff but luckily he tied with the rope)

(The log moved to the direction to where the village is)

**Peaches and Manny POV**

Peaches: So tell me when exzakly em I aloud to hang out with boys

Manny: When Sid or your uncle Diego finds a girlfriend or when I'm dead

(Peaches looks at her Father with annoyed look)

Manny: Pluse three days

(Peaches rolles her eyes)

Manny: Just to make sure I'm dead

**Diego POV**

(Diego trying to ride on the log when he sees it heading towards his niece)

Diego: huh

(Diego looks around to a see tree almost near him)

(He flung hisself to tree holding tight with his claws)

(Peaches saw the log coming and tried to block it when it stop in front of hsee and push it down)

(Peaches looks behind her to see her dad (Manny) got nocked down by the sloth family).

* * *

**So how was it Good/Bad but wathever so **

**REVIEW!**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating this but sorry I lost interest in this story my ideas are only in my other stories sorry **** I just can't do this story any more my ideas are stuck in 'Ice age and modern time kids' but to say I'm really sorry just enjoy this song you should really listen to it **

**"Shut Up N' Dance"**

**It's nine on the dot and we just talk and we talk,**

**And I just want it to stop,**

**Cause aren't we here for the music.**

**And if you dare,**

**Just get up out of your chair,**

**Cause this ain't goin' nowhere,**

**We've gotta move it or you lose it.**

**All I wanna know (know)**

**Is when we're letting go**

**So we can get this record to break (break)**

**Why we wasting time (time)**

**We never can rewind (wind).**

**All I'm really trying to say is**

**Shut up and dance show me whatcha got,**

**Shut up and dance are you in or not?**

**You're moving your mouth, baby, don't speak,**

**Well, shut up and dance if you're into me.**

**Cause I can't wait no more**

**To get on the floor,**

**Don't stop now's our chance!**

**Shut up and dance, dance, dance**

**We're here for the night**

**And we can do what we like**

**So don't you put up a fight**

**Cuz I'll be drivin you crazy**

**What would you do**

**When I get up next to you**

**You like the way that I move,**

**I'm not your girl but I could be**

**All I wanna know (know)**

**Is when we're letting go**

**So we can get this record to break (break)**

**Why we wasting time (time)**

**We never can rewind (wind).**

**All I'm really trying to say is**

**Shut up and dance show me whatcha got,**

**Shut up and dance are you in or not?**

**You're moving your mouth, baby, don't speak,**

**Well, shut up and dance if you're into me.**

**Cause I can't wait no more**

**To get on the floor,**

**Don't stop now's our chance!**

**Shut up and dance, dance, dance**

**Shut up and dance, dance, dance**

**Shut up and dance...**

**'Til we drop cause I'm sick of the space in between,**

**You and me, light it up, till we're making a scene,**

**Quit the talk**

**Let it rock,**

**If you know what I mean,**

**Shut up and dance show me whatcha got,**

**Shut up and dance are you in or not?**

**You're moving your mouth, baby, don't speak,**

**Well, shut up and dance if you're into me**

**Cause I can't wait no more**

**To get on the floor,**

**Don't stop now's our chance!**

**Shut up and dance [x3] yeah,**

**Shut up and dance [x3] yeah,**

**Put up your hands [x3] yeah,**

**Shut up and dance [x3] yeah,**

**Shut up and dance!**

**Their it is I hope you enjoyed it again I'm really am sorry ****…..bye**


End file.
